1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable urinating device, and especially a potable urinating device.
2.Description of the Related Art
When people go outside and want to urinate, we sometimes hardly find a restroom. Therefore, men might use beverage bottles to contain the urine. However, the opening of the beverage bottle might not be suitable for men. So some men just urinate outside but which does not look good, might smell and pollute the environment.
On the other hand, there are disposable urinating device for women. But the device is used for women standing to urinate, which is also no help for the situation that people cannot find a restroom when going outside.